From The Diary Of
by The Neptunes
Summary: A bunch of diary entries from a bunch of people. Take a step into someone else's shoes, and see a bit of their life. Drabbl-y
1. Scorpuis Malfoy

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

Sept. 7/ 2016

First thing I'd like to say; it's a JOURNAL!!

Now that thats over with...

Hi, my name is Scorpius Malfoy; Son of Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Malfoy.

So, yeah... My mom bought me this journal as an 'Off-to-Hogwarts' gift-y thing. It's my first year, it's really, uh, cool.

What am I supposed to write in this thing?

Right now I'm riding on the Hogwarts Express, I'm really nervous on which house I'll get sorted into. If I get sorted into Hufflepuff, I might jump of a cliff...

Someone's coming into my compartment...

8

Was it really my fault I was obsessed?

I mean the stories, the songs, and the raving fan girls; how could you survive in this world and not get hooked?! REALLY!

I have tons of his pictures, almost ever news paper article on him, a list of his friends, his wizard-net wiz-mail address, and the names of his children, his age, and even JK Rowling's fictionalized story of his life!

Harry Potter, the Saviour of the wearing world! And I just made a total fool of myself in front of his sons; plural!

They were the ones who came into my compartment; they were talking about the new wizard-net, saying how it was a terrible new invention, and how it might affect the amount of quttich players signing up this year. I, of course, decided to be a total _idiot _and argue that wizard-net was a _good_ thing. They just gave me a look, and decided they were going to another compartment.

On the bright side; I'm a Ravenclaw.

Wishing I Wasn't An Idiot,

Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy set down his pen and sighed, rubbing that space between his thumb and his forefinger; like he always did when he was frustrated. Looking around, he saw the Ravenclaw common room in its sapphire blue glory. He was completely alone in the dead of night with nothing but the fireplace as company.

The fireplace was still going strong, making flickering shadows across all the furniture. There was a huge bookshelf opposite the fireplace; it was huge, with books ranging from anatomy, to science fiction, and everything else in-between.

He ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair thinking back to the train ride, hoping he hadn't screwed _everything_ up. Scorpius grabbed his glasses and was about to run upstairs, when he heard muffled sobs. It came from behind the couch.

Scorpius slowly stepped closer to the couch, and stuffed his glasses onto his face.

"Hello?" He called carefully. The sobs immediately stopped, followed by an equally cautious voice,

"Salutations,"

Scorpius almost smiled," You've read 'Charlottes' Web'?" He asked.

"Yeah," answered the voice. It stood up from behind the couch; a first year girl.

"I hated how they killed Charlotte in the end," Scorpius said shyly.

"Me too," she replied, "So, what's your name?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'Wilbur'?" asked Scorpius teasingly.

She just raised an eyebrow.

"Scorpius," He said offering a hand.

She blushed, "Charlotte," she murmured.

Scorpius let his hand fall as he let out a laugh. "So, _Charlotte_, how the web-work?"

She smiled, "I'll tell you tomorrow," she whispered, and she ran.

Scorpius just smiled, and ran upstairs, looking forward to tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yeah...I'm not really gonna continue this Idea. PM me if you want to continue any of the oneshots/Ideas I post on this.

Review?


	2. Ariana Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.\

**Warning:** Slight DH spoilers

'_Dear Diary,_

_I was taken outside today. I love the wind, and the smell of the plants. I love the outdoors. I wish Albus was with me._

_Ariana'_

Aberforth looked at the diary entry sadly. It was from when she was thirteen; only a year until she had killed their mother over the same book. Aberforth re-read the very first entry of the diary, and ran his wand over the page.

He saw the words transform before him, changing the simple sentences to Ariana's deepest most secret thoughts. Aberforth smiled remembering how Ariana always wrote to the right of the page...

'_Dear Diary,_

_I love my brother! Aberforth, thank you so much for teaching me this spell! Now I can write down everything I can't tell mom..._

_So today, I was taken outside. Finally. It had been weeks since I last sneaked out, and that time I was almost caught, by Albus. _

_I can't believe my own brother, my own brother, might sell me out. I would think he would be happy that I was a normal kid; not the worst-than-dead disaster-waiting-to-happen! Aberforth totally understands, he's practically living in Albus' shadow at school._

_I swear, Aberforth is the only person I can trust! He even knows what really happened when I was six._

_Obviously, I don't remember entirely what happened, but I do remember that some boys came up to me and asked how I was doing magic. I said I was a witch, but something happened. Aberforth tells me it was because of the Statue of Secrecy; there was this huge bang, and my magic imploded. It hurt like hell, I definitely remember that. _

_After that my magic was really sporadic. My family thought it was magic at random, but Aberforth noticed that it was really just power being specifically focused. _

_He told mom, and she got scared, so she kinda denied me, but she still took care of me; she knew I was powerful, and she tried to hide it. Dad was convinced that the boys had caused my random magic, so he went after them, and...Well, we know what happened next. _

_Aberforth then became my closest friend, since he knew the truth. And Albus; he didn't care about me; all he cared about was that he could live down the shame of our father. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if he had just listened..._

_Ariana'_

Aberforth looked at the diary sadly, remembering his sister. He had found it in the old house, right where she had hid it before her... passing.

Ariana was a brilliant witch. She had managed to enchant everyone--- including him--- to believe she was an unstable; a hazard. She even made Aberforth believe her magic was 'broken', and thus giving Harry Potter the wrong information, all those many years ago.

Ariana had treasured her diary, and even killed the apprehensive mother who cared little of her, over it. She convinced everyone that it was accidental, but Aberforth now knew the truth thanks to the diary.

But despite all the magic she had, she still died that night.

"I'm sorry," Aberforth whispered.

He was the one who cast the killing curse.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Review?


End file.
